1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a writing of a character message for a mobile telecommunication handset, and more specifically, to a method for writing a short message in the mobile telecommunication handset capable of performing a function of page division during the writing and reading of the short message and a mobile telecommunication handset capable of performing the function of page division during the writing and reading of the short message
2. Description of the Related Art
A wireless mobile service provider provides moving pictures, voice, and character services. It provides news, weather forecast, and stock-price information using a short message service (SMS), one of the character services. The SMS is a two-way character service in which a short message is transmitted and received between the mobile telecommunication handsets without necessitating a call connection.
A short message, when transmitted over a network, is divided into message pages, each of which corresponds to one transfer protocol data unit (1 TPDU). The mobile telecommunication handset transmits and receives the short message contained in the TPDU between short message service centers (SMSCs). This is known as a physical paging. The 1 TPDU, i.e., 1 physical page, contains up to 7,160 characters of GSM7, 80 characters of UCS2, or 40 Korean characters, when writing a short message.
The message page in a current structure of the TPDU is described in detail as follows.
FIG. 1A is a block diagram illustrating the structure of the TPDU in wide use.
FIG. 1B is a block diagram illustrating data packets of the short message having 4 TPDUs
As shown in FIG. 1A, the 1 TPDU consists of a header and a user data area. The 1 TPDU currently constitutes one page of the short message. An actual short message is included in the user data area. As shown in FIG. 1B, 4 pages of the short message need 4 TPDUs.
However, as shown in FIG. 1B, a user cannot arbitrarily turn over a page in writing the short message using the conventional short message service. More specifically, until the user fills a user data area of a current TPDU with characters, he/she cannot go to the user data area of the next TPDU to continue his/her writing, through the use of the TPDUs having the same structure as shown in FIG. 1B. That is, pages are divided separately based on the physical structure of the TPDU.
As a result, a sentence which the user wrote can be broken into two or more parts, extending over two or more pages. So, the user has to switch between the two pages to read the full sentence using a scroll key. This results from the fact that the data packet, i.e., the TPDU is based on the physical page concept, not a user interface concept.
The separation of pages based on the physical structure of the TPDU does not satisfy the user's increasing need to begin a new sentence on the next page for editing purpose.